degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hollaback Girl (1)
Hollaback Girl (1) is the forty-second episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on April 27, 2012. Summary Bianca wants to change but Katie ruins that. Dave feels guilty about Jacinta's accident. Marisol is embarrassed by Mo. Main Plot Bianca's turning over a new leaf, but she’s getting weary from the tight restrictions of her probation (random drug tests and having a curfew). Simpson commends her for her hard work though, and suggests that Bianca should start applying to university. Bianca doesn't know how to get started, so Drew volunteers Katie to help her. At first, they talk about universities and possible career options. After a while, Katie asks Bianca where she used to score drugs. Bianca tells her it’s all about connections, but that she’s done hanging out with that crowd. Katie suggests that they should hang out and have a girl’s night. Bianca is suspicious of why Katie wants to be so friendly, but Drew tells her she’s being paranoid. Bianca and Katie hang out at a club and run into one of Bianca’s former druggie friends. Bianca goes to the washroom and when she returns she finds the guy talking to Katie, who reveals that she bought oxycontin from him. Bianca thinks Katie shouldn't have bought the drug, but still promises not to tell anyone about it. Later, Bianca catches Katie dancing with the guy and realizes that Katie is high on Oxy. Bianca realizes that Katie was only using her to score drugs. Despite being close to curfew Bianca takes Katie home. At home Katie tells Bianca that she knows B has been waiting to steal Drew from her, and that she never really wanted to be friends. An upset Bianca sprays water at Katie, waking up Maya and then storms out and heads over to Drew’s place, where Drew feels like Katie’s changed and is hoping for relationship advice. Bianca tells him that he should break up with Katie get back together with her, and the two share a kiss. Bianca immediately regrets the kiss, but Drew says he wants to be with her as well. Sub Plot Dave still feels guilty about Jacinta's accident which worries Alli, because Dave doesn’t want to talk to her about the situation and he also wants to go visit Jacinta in the hospital. To take his mind off things Alli invites him over to her place. Before he arrives Alli and Jenna stumble upon a Facerange group with people posting well wishes for Jacinta. They also find some of the people are posting nasty comments about Dave because they believe he’s responsible. She hides the page from Dave at first, but eventually tells him about it in a bid to get him to open up to her. Third Plot Marisol thinks that she and Mo should tone down their PDA (holding hands) because they aren't an official couple yet. Bummed out, Mo asks Jake for advice and he suggests Mo take her on an official date. Mo and Marisol meet at The Dot, with Mo saying it was time for them to have their first date. Marisol asks when, and Mo is secretly embarrassed because Marisol didn't realize he’d planned their trip to The Dot as a date. Mo quickly improvises by saying their date will happen during the upcoming weekend, and Marisol badgers him for details because she wants to be prepared for the date. Mo lies and tells her that their first date will be at the CN Tower. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani. |-| Gallery= Kianca.png Ioq7ap.png Degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-full-m23.jpg Drianca Kiss.PNG Drianca Kiss2.PNG Drianca Kiss3.PNG degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-1.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-2.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-3.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-4.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-5.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-6.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-7.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-8.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-9.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-10.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-11.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-12.jpg Deg.-42-Photo-Gallery.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0141.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0144.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0148.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0168.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0576.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0582.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0586.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0597.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0601.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0610.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0628.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0660.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0692.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0703.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0803.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0818.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0824.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0836.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0843.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0845.jpg Plsuysf.png 5433.jpg 64564d.jpg 4564d.jpg 4564dc.jpg 564f.jpg 5435.png Degrassi Nov16th SS 0836.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h14m07s97.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h15m41s22.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h19m47s170.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h39m30s224.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h16m48s177.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h28m58s52.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h26m11s157.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h20m35s143.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h33m57s227.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h33m22s133.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h32m21s30.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h30m57s220.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h30m19s97.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h41m28s127.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h38m56s148.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h37m30s57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h36m36s14.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h35m29s126.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h34m44s170.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h33m57s227.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h33m22s133.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h32m21s30.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h30m57s220.jpg vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m03s130.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m08s177.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m13s231.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m23s74.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m26s100.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m28s122.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m33s182.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m37s207.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m40s240.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m44s14.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m47s56.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m50s82.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m52s109.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m56s142.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m00s189.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m02s209.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m05s235.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m08s4.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m10s27.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m12s50.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m14s67.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m16s89.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m19s117.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m21s140.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m24s165.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m26s188.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m31s208.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m45s130.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m50s175.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m53s205.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m59s7.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m02s32.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m04s58.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m10s123.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m19s210.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m25s2.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m32s86.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m35s109.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m39s147.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m53s41.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h48m02s132.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h48m24s82.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h48m35s195.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h48m45s39.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h48m50s94.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h48m55s131.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h48m57s166.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m02s215.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m04s233.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m07s8.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m12s54.png vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m16s86.png Degrassi-1142-mo-marisol-625.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Also Starring *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino Guest Starring *Laura de Carteret as Mrs. Clarke *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres Supporting Cast *Ian Blackwood as Sketchy guy Absences *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Magic Fountain" by Art Vs. Science *"Twice" by The Tanuki Project *"Traveller" by The Weather Station *"They Come To Get Us" ''by The Death Set |-| Links= *Watch Hollaback Girl (1) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi